Um…We can Explain
by NejiGal1013
Summary: Summary: Cleaning Day! Levi scrubs Erwin out a tight spot with Big Guys over the Commanders Head in the Capital So He's Rewarded in affection


Um….We can Explain

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Attack on Titan because if I did I wouldn't change a thing but I would ship the crap out of everything and Levi would have more perverse scenes Blah Blaw I DON'T OWN IT *SOB***

**Summary:** Cleaning Day! Levi scrubs Erwin out a tight spot with Big Guys over the Commanders Head in the Capital So He's Rewarded in affection

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc. (note: I'm doing the best with all these characters warning they might be OOC and This a flipping Crack fic and U HAVE BEEN WARNED)(P.S LEVI X ERWIN AHEAD)**

It was finally a calm day in the Survey Corps. Yeah that's right no regimens, no titans, no drills, just R&R Hey even Warriors need their rest too. But it wasn't any day and Commander Erwin was addressing that with his Captin but One was now where to be found

Erwin:_ *exhales* good he's not here_

Erwin checks up down towards his left and right.

He checks behinds his desk and in the closet EVEN his biggest Desk cabinet

Erwin: Okay *still looks around* Today the King and some of his Subordinates are coming down for a health inspection at 2:00 so that means right now is a *Looks outside the door left right up down*

Hange:*she snickers* It never seizes to amaze me

Fellow Captain: What

Hange:*laughs* What's about to happen in 30 seconds

Erwin:*whispers towards Group* Cleaning Day

*a sound of Buckets and broom and footsteps nearly racing down the hallway*

*The door is kicked open with a BAM*

Other Captain: CRAP!

It wasn't that No one liked Levi cleaning heck they loved it he was a freakin' wiz with a sponge it's just he's the Hange of Cleanliness

Erwin: _Too be honest I don't mind him on his hands and knees *super light blush* Dammit I'm gonna have to rub __**that image **__out later_

Levi came in with Cleaning Supplies the scarf over his head and a scarf over his nose

Levi:*deeply inhales* AHH *sadistic and Sarcastic tone with a hint of teasing*Don't you just love the smell of Bleach in the morning

Everyone could see the practically Demonic Smirk behind the scarf

Erwin: Well now that the Cleanse Ninja Has arrived we could really have things Clean before the King comes Levi I'm—

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hange:*Grabs Erwin's Vest for dear life* ARE YOU MAD HE'S A CLEAN FREAK MAN HE's FREAKING CRAZY!

Erwin*looks at her with blank expression*

Erwin and Levi: AND YOUR NOT!?

Hange: Good Point

Erwin: As I was Saying Levi you are In charge of the entire operation I'll stall them as long as I can

Levi: Alright Makio You take Elise and half of new recruits and Do the Bathrooms and Showers Jack and Sect You take the rest and get at least 90% of Laundry Done Rica and Mark you two take the Junior Recruits and get The Mess hall and Weaponry clean Hange and I will take the Special Quad and Clean The Barracks And I want Everything to Look Brand Spankin' New Got it NOW MOVE YOUR LAZY ASSES

1:59 pm

King: Erwin I aspect to see Everything Spotless

Erwin:*hehe* You won't be disappointed sir

*opens the Door*

Not only was the Everything Clean It Sparkled like no one stepped a single foot inside. EVER the Doors and Windows were glowing like outside the floors were like wooden mirrors as they walked in all the soldiers came out and Salute

Soldiers: WELCOME TO THE SURVEY CORPS YOUR MAJESTY

Erwin: _Job Well Done Levi_

Levi was looking from above using his 3DM gear

King: Well This IS Impressive In all my Years I haven't seen things this orderly

*Erwin looks up casually smirks at Levi that said 'Well Done'*

*Levi returned the smirk and Winked*

King: Well how about we checked the offices

Erwin:_ OH Shit_

Levi:_ SHIT!*eyes gently widen* his office is a TRAIN RECK! Gotta Move Fast_

Erwin Stalls the king as Long as he can talking about other things either A make him forget his office or B Stall his Butt off and Pray for a Freakin' Miracle

Levi on the other hand Got to his office first and Did the Work of Professional Clean crew

He used his 3DM Gear to Sweep the Ceiling and Dust the fan

He Practically refurbished all the furniture with wood cleaner and Scrub the living dead and undead out of the dirt on the floor and somehow got it dry by in minutes he even organized All papers and Files in Alphabetical Order and finished Paperwork and filed them away

10 minutes Later

King opens the door to see Levi Standing Holding a Tray of Tea and scones for everyone

Levi: *in a Butler like way* Black or Chamomile

Everyone sees his Office the very Definition of Spic and Span

Erwin:*Mouth drops* How- um Well …..I

Levi: Commander For you I recommend Chamomile You've been pretty Stressed Lately

King: This is the Criminal You Recruited Erwin?

Erwin: Yes sir

The King turned around and Smacked his Right hand man

King: You Ninny You said he was a Trouble maker Get your Facts straight You HobKnocker

Right man: Y-yes Sir

King: *UGH* that's the 10th time this week

The King and Visitors Left

Erwin: How The HELL did you do this

Levi: like Hange said I'm crazy

Erwin and Levi:*chuckles*

Erwin: *looks outside and its sunset* it's getting pretty late want stay here tonight

Levi: Why not Bushy Brows and You owe me a bath I had to be polite

Erwin:*chuckles fine*

Levi strip slowly from the 3DM gear first then the shirt slowly unbuttoning his top

Erwin: _MMmh _

Levi: _You forget I Have Eyes at the back of my head* he teased Erwin as he slowly dropped his top and Then he untied his belt*_

Levi: Why Don't you take a picture It'll last longer Commander Pervin

SORRY YOUR FLUFF OR SMUT REVIEWS WILL DECIDE hehe I did my best okay but REVIEW TIPS WELCOME


End file.
